Blood Lust/Godkiller
"T̶̢͑h̸͇̓i̵̲͝s̸̼͂ ̵̙̊f̴̀͜l̶̙͛ȧ̷̳m̴̘̿e̶̜̔ ̷̩̓o̸̹͠f̷̦̐ ̸̩͝c̶̨̔r̴̼̾i̶̛̳m̸̝͋s̷̢̄o̶̞͠ṋ̸̋ ̸̳͘r̵̟̉e̶̹̕d̵̝̓ ̵̲̍A̷͎͛n̵͈͑d̵͔̀ ̷͉̋t̶͇͒h̸̡̛ě̵̤s̶̬̉e̸͓͌ ̸̧͑n̶̡̔i̷̘̇g̵̩͋ȟ̴͚t̵̨͋s̸̙̄ ̸̝̏o̴̗͛f̵̗͑ ̷̮͊ḛ̸̒v̵̹̈́e̵̪͛r̷̟͆ ̸̈́ͅd̴̢̉a̵̤̾ẅ̸͍n̴͙͝ ̶̬́W̸̗͊a̸̯͝k̴͓̎e̸̞͌ ̷̩̚t̸͉̅ẖ̸̍e̵͔̐ ̵̝͠c̷̜̈́ḧ̵̥ĭ̵̘l̴̨͝d̴͕̐r̵̯̆ë̶̜́n̸̳͂ ̵̟̋f̸͔̑r̴̝̕o̵͒͜ṁ̵̲ ̵̈ͅt̸̜̋ȟ̸͍ḙ̶͐i̴̘͝r̴̦͒ ̴̽ͅb̴̩̓e̷̐͜d̷͖̈́s̷͔͘ ̴͕̔A̸̗͋n̵̰͐d̶̛ͅ ̷́ͅu̷̩͠n̵͔̓l̸͕͐ė̵̖ȃ̴̞s̷͖͛h̷̛͕ ̷̧̍t̵̡͌h̷͓̾i̷̗̓s̵̝͠ ̸̤̋ę̶̋̇͒̚m̶̟̓b̵̛̩e̷̤͘r̷͕͝s̵̰͒ ̵̢̂f̴̞͛o̴͝ͅr̷̭̚m̴̼͒ ̴̨͐Ä̷̤s̴̬͑h̴͎̋e̵̜͝s̵̬̽ ̸̌ͅt̵̡̕ȯ̶̫ ̴͔̊a̷͎͍̠̖̓̓̐s̵͈̀h̵̡͛e̵͔͋s̷̩͘,̵͉͆ ̴̡̓a̷͚͆n̴̺͑d̵͙͝ ̷̡́v̷̙̾i̶̡͂l̷͉̄ë̴͔ ̶̘͌s̷̖̈́ĉ̴̨ȯ̷̭ȑ̷̳n̶̨̂" ̶Godkiller is Blood Lust's most powerful form so far, it is a combination of all his other forms and abilities, Angel Form, Demon Form, Mystic Dragon Form, Dark Form and Chaotic Form (Zenith). The form uses a set of Transcendent Armour to keep the power under control (Without the armour, approaching this form would destroy you instantly). Blood Lust also wields a powerful Transcendent Weapon in this form that I will determine the details of later. The gauntlets of the armour set are Transcendent Weapons themselves and when Blood Lust uses any of his normal weapons in this form the strength of said weapons is massively increased. Godkiller Blood Lust has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology, Supernatural Hunter Physiology, Messianic Plane Manipulation, Consciousness Transferal, Deflection, Chaotic Form, Shortcut Access, Oath Embodiment, Name Evocation, Transcendent Armour and Transcendent Weaponry as they are described on the Super Power Wiki. Fun fact: Godkiller Blood Lust is 320 cm tall (10"6). Godkiller Blood Lust's Theme is End of Me by Ashes Remain. Backstory On the 12th of September 2019 (The exact day I'm making this page), Blood Lust had finally made it back to the exact day that he got sent back in time. On this day he finally found the creature who killed his parents...the Werebeast God. What followed was probably the most intense battle in all of history and in the end Blood Lust was victorious, he had killed a god... it was then that he noticed something strange about the corpse, a colossal amount of energy was being generated. Blood Lust then realised what was happening, the corpse was going to explode... and take the universe along with it (Which is actually an understatement as it would actually destroy the entire dimension). Blood Lust saw only one option, he had to use all of his remaining power after the fight to send the corpse to another dimension, the only problem... he had to go with it. Upon reaching the other dimension Blood Lust used what little power he had left to sever the connections between the nearby dimensions to contain the blast, trapping himself in the process. The explosion was so massive that the shockwaves could be felt in all the nearby dimensions (CNS, SH, Designation R) and probably others we haven't determined yet) and it was assumed that Blood Lust... had fallen. Blood Lust died a hero and a large statue was constructed in his memory. Is this the end for Blood Lust? No, it's just the beginning... Full Powers List Mystic Vampire Physiology Magic Powers * Various Magical Powers ** Blood Magic ** Shadow Magic ** Armament Magic ** Ninja Magic ** Magic Resistance ** Combat Magic ** Fear Magic ** Adaptive Magic ** Magic Replication ** Unplottable Magic ** Mystical Martial Arts ** Magic Negation ** Craftsmanship Magic ** Druidic Magic ** Onmyōdō ** Eye Magic ** Spirit Magic ** Demonic Magic ** Angelic Magic ** Mythic magic ** Alchemy ** Strength Magic ** Magic Combat ** Mysticism ** Magic Bestowal ** Enchantment ** Dragon Magic ** Anti-Magic ** Inscription Casting ** Dowsing ** Light-Shadow Magic ** Life and Death Magic ** Astral Magic ** Corruption Magic ** Curse Creation ** Intelligence Magic ** Invocation ** Magic Augmentation ** Magic Weaponry ** Magical Regeneration ** Spell Reflection ** Mystic Dragon Physiology ** Inertia Magic ' ** '''Memory Magic ' ** 'Sin Magic ' ** 'Space Magic ' ** 'Time Magic ' ** 'Vibration Magic ' ** 'War Magic ' ** 'Mysticism ' ** 'Dimension Magic ' ** 'Twilight Magic ' ** 'Chaos Magic ' ** 'Motion Magic ' ** 'Magic Wave Emission ' ** 'Aura Magic ' ** 'Plasma Magic ' ** 'Underground Magic ' ** 'Madness Magic ' ** 'Medical Magic ' ** 'Gravity Magic ' ** 'Magic Mode ' ** 'Reinforcement Magic ' ** 'Vacuum Magic ' ** 'Nightmare Magic ' ** 'Battlefield Magic ' ** 'Biological Magic ' ** 'Toon Magic ' ** 'Dark World Magic ' ** 'Underworld Magic ' ** 'Magical Energy Solidification ' ** 'Willpower Magic ' ** 'Peace Magic ' ** 'Home Magic ' ** 'Mystic Blast ' ** 'Eldritch Magic ' ** 'Divine Magic ' ** 'Music Magic ' '''Supernatural Hunter Physiology Messianic Plane Manipulation Consciousness Transferal ' '''Name Evocation ' 'Deflection ' '''Shortcut Access Oath Embodiment Transcendent Armour * Absolute Defense: The armour grants the user's body incredible protection and defence, allowing them to withstand almost anything. * Absolute Speed: The user possesses unfathomable speed with the armour. * Absolute Strength: With the aid of the armour, the user possesses unbelievable physical strength. * Power Augmentation: The armour increases the user's powers and abilities dramatically. * Transcendent Element Manipulation: In some cases, the armour allows the user control over the most powerful of elements of nature. * Transcendent Energy Manipulation: In some cases, the armour allows the user to manipulate a transcendent form of energy. Transcendent Weaponry * Absolute Attack: The weapon is capable of bypassing any type of defence as well as levelling entire landscapes in a single strike. ** Conceptual Attacks: Use them to rewrite or outright destroy the natural concepts of reality. * Absolute Defense: The weapon acts as the perfect guard for any type of attack, making it virtually invincible. * Omnislayer: The weapon is powerful enough to kill gods, embodiment's, concepts, etc. ** Demonic Slayer: Such a weapon can slay even the most transcended level demons. ** Divine Slayer: Such a weapon can even slay the most powerful of deities imaginable. * One-Man Army: The user is able to become an unstoppable team of one with little to no equal. * Science-Magic Ascendancy: Transcendent weaponry far surpasses any laws or boundaries of both the natural and supernatural. ** Transcendent Magic: The weaponry possesses access to the greatest forms of magic and is able to use them all. ** Transcendent Science: The weapon is a fabrication of unprecedented levels of scientific understanding. * Transcendent Elemental Manipulation: Take control of transcendent elements as well as infuse one's weapons with them. * Transcendent Energy Manipulation: The weapon is capable of controlling transcendent energy forces. * Weapon Manipulation: The weapon bends completely to the wielder. ** Weapon Calling: The weapon can never be lost from the wielder. ** Weapon Proficiency: Become a master of the weapon in only mere seconds. * Worthiness Enchantment: Surround the weapon with enchanted magic that prevents it from being wielded by anyone unless they are deemed worthy of its power. Chaotic Form * Destruction ** Anti-Energy Manipulation ** Destructive Energy Manipulation ** Electric Field Negation ** Molecular Combustion ** Null Energy Manipulation ** Volatile Force Manipulation * Fatal Countenance ** Death Inducement ** Disintegration ** Fear Inducement ** Insanity Inducement ** Internal Rupturing ** Mutilation ** Petrification * Phenomenon Inducement ** Chaos Inducement ** Chemistry Manipulation ** Creation ** Magic ** Physics Manipulation ** Reanimation ** Transmutation ** Subjective Reality * Rule Bending ** Body Supremacy *** Supernatural/Absolute Condition *** Enhanced Concentration Capacity ** Extrasensory Perception *** Encyclopedic Knowledge ** Death Negation *** Death Prevention ** Fate Immunity *** Fate Denial ** Luck *** Situational Synchronicity ** Physical Law Immunity ** Power Immunity * Shapeshifting to hide their true form * Transformation ** Super Form *** Advanced Powers *** Self-Power Augmentation **** Support Enhancements *** Supernatural Condition ** Hyper Form *** Invulnerability *** Physical Augmentation *** Supernatural Life-Force ** Legendary Form *** Extraordinary abilities are gained. *** Infinite Energy *** Invulnerability *** Physical Augmentation *** Self-Power Augmentation ** Zenith *** Absolute Condition *** Almighty Ascension *** Divine Combat *** Energy Manipulation *** God Mode *** Higher Consciousness *** Indomitable Will *** Inner Power *** Power Infusion *** Powered Form *** Reactive Adaptation *** Self Transcendence *** Superpower Evolution * Unnatural Presence ** Aging Presence ** Anxiety Inducement ** Aura Manipulation ** Divine Presence ** Effect Field Projection ** Illusive Appearance ** Jinx ** Killing Intent ** Power Erasure ** Power Negation ** Selective Illusions ** Selective Invisibility ** Taint Generation ** Warping Presence ** Weather Manipulation * Unpredictability ** Improbable Weapon Proficiency ** Psychic Shield ** Surprise Inducement ** Tracking Evasion ** Unperceivable Attacks ** Weapon Improvisation ** Weird Attack Category:Blood Lust